Le Dilemne de Prongs
by Kaherdin
Summary: Slash James.Sirius où James doit choisir entre son désir envers Sirius et son amour à l'égard de Lily. Réussira t'il à se faire pardonner par le perdand à la course de son coeur?
1. Festin et Souvenirs

**Disclaimer** J.K. a inventé tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers, etc. Je la salue, je lui consacre une ode qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et je fais des sacrifices humains pour ajouter à sa grandeur.

**Notes :** L'histoire commence lors de la deuxième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Ils peuvent paraître jeune, mais ce sera un seulement un défi de plus!

C'est donc un Slash James/Sirius. Cela signifie qu'il y aura probablement des scènes érotiques homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Synopsis:** Alors que l'année s'annonce pleine de bouleversement, James ressent une étrange attirance envers son meilleur ami, Sirius. C'est quand il le voit embrasser un autre mec qu'il commence à sentir un désir monter en lui.

Renoncera t'il a Lily pour être avec Sirius?

**Spoilers :** Pas de spoilers, sinon ce sont des spoilers mineurs…

**…**

**Chapitre 1: Festin et Souvenirs!**

Après deux longs mois sans les maraudeurs, je peux affirmer sans aucun regret que l'été est fini. Enfin! Ici, c'est ennuyant. Il n'y a pas de Lily, pas de Sirius, pas de Remus: même pas un petit Peter! Tout ce que je vais se résume à manger, dormir et faire du Quidditch –seul, c'est beaucoup moins marrant-.

Bien sûr il y a de jolies filles ici, mais elles ne sont rien comparées à ma tendre Lily Evans. Pour ce qui est des mecs, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup; probablement parce qu'aucune fille ne me résiste et qu'ils sont jaloux. J'aurais peur de jouer au Quidditch avec eux, je suis certain que je me ferais frapper par un cognard au bout de deux minutes.

J'ai tellement hâte de retourner à Hogwarts que mes valises sont faites depuis presque deux semaines entières. Mon père semble trouver étrange que j'aie tellement envie d'aller à l'école.

«Tu sais James, l'école ne recommence que dans deux semaines.

-Oui, je sais, mais faudrait pas que je ne m'y prenne à la dernière minute!»

Évidemment, j'ai tout de même été à la dernière minute. J'ai même failli oublier notre carte du maraudeur inachevée! Remus m'aurait assassiné sans même être transformé en loup-garou!

«Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises, cette année!» me demande ma mère.

«Bien sûr, promis» je réponds en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos. «Je dois partir maintenant.» dis-je en prenant ma valise.

«Bonne chance, avec Lily!» me lance mon père.

Bien que je ne lui réponde pas, je sens un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Je l'aime bien mon père. Il est toujours là pour moi, pour me remonter le moral, pour me faire rire. J'aimerais être un aussi bon père que lui, un jour.

Ceci dit, je traverse le mur de brique de la station 9 3/4. Une fois de l'autre côté, je fais des pieds et des mains pour trouver James et le reste de la clique. Pas la peine de dire qu'avec mes yeux de futur attrapeur, je les retrouve rapidement. Il y a Peter, encore un peu plus gras que lorsqu'on s'est quitté, qui regarde intensément la carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres de Remus.

«C'est vraiment Godric Gryffinfor?

-Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?» je demande en lui faisant une accolade.

«James! Je ne t'avais pas vu! » S'exclame Lupin. Puis il baissa le ton: «Tu as la carte?»

Comme unique réponse, je lui fais un clin d'œil. Toujours aussi méfiant, ce Remus! En jetant un rapide regard sur sa personne, je m'aperçois qu'il est plutôt chétif. Il a beaucoup maigrit pendant l'été, j'imagine que ça n'a pu dû être facile de se transformer en loup sans avoir Madame Pomfrey devant son chevet à son réveil. Il est couvert de bleus et de cicatrices qu'il tente de dissimuler sous sa robe de sorcier, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je le connais trop bien.

C'est seulement par la suite que je m'attarde au dernier des maraudeurs. Sirius est toujours aussi mignon, bien bronzé, les yeux d'un noir perçant. Il a élargit des épaules durant les vacanes et ça lui va à ravir. Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr de mon charme, j'en aurais presque peur pour mes chances avec Evans.

Sans perdre un instant, nous allons nous trouver un compartiment abord du Hogwarts Express. Une fois bien installé, je raconte mon passionnant été au reste de la bande en racontant tous les détails de mes nombreuses attrapés du Vif d'Or. J'évite par contre de parler de mes conquêtes, ils pourraient croire que je ne tiens pas à Lily, naïfs comme ils sont.

«Tu es donc prêt pour les essais de Quidditch?» me demande Sirius. «Ça nous fera des vacances» continue t'il avant de me laisser répondre.

«Je suis totalement prêt, Padfoot. Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille pour autant, Casa Nova…des plans pour que tu me voles Lily!» je réponds, faussement outré.

Le reste du voyage se déroule de façon plutôt banale. Je ne vois pas Lily, ni Snivellus, malheureusement. À la sortie du train, par contre, j'aperçois ma tendre moitié avec toute une bande de filles. Sans ces filles et leurs gloussements, j'aurais probablement déjà eu le courage de parler à Lily de mes sentiments.

Je fais mine de ne pas la voir, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air accro, et je passe à côté d'elles avec Sirius. Ce que j'aime avec lui, c'est que je n'ai jamais besoin de lui expliquer mon point de vue. Il a tout de suite compris que je ne tenais pas à leur parler et, tout comme moi, les a superbement ignorées. Nous perdons momentanément Remus et Peter de vue, mais les retrouvons aussitôt assis à la table des Gryffindors. Cela fait un an déjà que nous appartenons aux Gryffindors…

_À peine sorti du __Hogwarts__ Express, certains professeurs sont déjà dans nos pattes. __Ouch__ Pas de bombe puante pour __célebrer__ mon entrée à __Hogwarts__, finalement. Tout un cortège est là pour nous escorter à l'intérieur. __Voilà qui est parfait pour ce sang-pur de Black._

_Je monte dans l'une des carrioles sans trop de conviction, un peu blasé de ce long voyage en train.__Black s'engage à mes côtés (enfin, deux sièges plus loin) et nous ne nous adressons pas un mot de tout le trajet. En fait, je préfère penser à ce que je ferais si je n'étais pas à __Gryffindor__. Après tout, __Slytherin__ est une maison de __Mangemor__ts__Ravenclaw__ une maison de surdoués et __Hufflepuff__...mieux vaut ne pas en parler._

_Je suis sorti de mes rêveries par les murmures toujours grandissant des élèves de première année qui s'époustoufle__nt__ devant le château. Las, je lève les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui, __pour l'année suivante__, serait ce que je considère comme ma vraie maison._

_Les majestueuses tours du château, les immenses murs impénétrables, tout dans __cet endroit __ me dit qu'il y a des centaines d__e lieux secret__s à explorer.__Une fois à l'intérieur, les anciens vont s'assoir à leur table respective tandis que les nouveaux, comme moi, doivent faire la file en attendant d'être placé dans l'une des quatre maisons. Derrière moi se tient une très jolie fille à qui j'adresse un large sourire. Je commence à discuter avec elle, multipliant les sourires, quand j'entends __Dumbledore__ appeler "Sirius Black!". _

_Pendant un instant, je fige; comme Sirius, en fait. Il semble étonnamment stressé pendant que le directeur lui appose le chapeau sur la tête. L'objet magique semble hésiter un moment, mais fini par crier: "__Gryffindor_

_Sirius se relève machinalement, avec classe, et va s'assoir à la table de __Gryffindor__ sous une pluie d'applaudissement, et quelques cris de déception des pauvres __Slytherin__. C'est moi où il vient de me faire un clin d'œil?_

_Bon, d'accord je l'ai probablement mal jugé...pourtant, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, l'appel va très vite et c'est déjà mon tour d'aller sous le __Choixpeau_

_«Tu es définitivement un __Gryffindor__, petit.» me dit le chapeau._

_Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, même si je savais que c'était la seule maison qui me convenait réellement. Pourtant, un détail cloche. Le __Choixpeau__ ne l'a pas encore confirmé_

_«Par contre, je vois en toi une touche de __Slytherin__. Si ce n'était de ton courage, ton mépris pour les règlements t'aurait envoyé chez les Serpents.»_

_Je crois sentir une goutte de sueur perler sur mon front alors que le chapeau magique me désigne comme un __Gryffindor__. Je me lève et je vais m'assoir à côté de Sirius. _

_«__Hmm__, ouais, désolé d'avoir douté de toi. C'est que, tu vois...__-Ça va, pas de problème!»_

J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer comment se serait déroulée mon année sans Sirius. C'est tout aussi bien, puisque Dumbledore a terminé son long discoure barbant et je peux _enfin_ manger. Mes parents, en particulier ma mère, sont d'excellents cuisiniers, mais il faut dire que les elfes de maison son imbattables et je m'ennuyais de la nourriture si délicate qu'ils ont l'habitude de nous servir.

«Ces elfes sont doués, il faut l'avouer» affirme Remus en se goinfrant de poulet.

«Et très aimables en plus» laisse tomber Peter. En attendant ces mots, Lupin passe à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?!»

«Bah, ils sont très aimables, quand on a été les voir l'année dernière, ils nous ont donné des éclairs au chocolat…»

Sirius et moi soupirons de découragement alors que Peter ne se rend pas encore compte de l'immensité de sa gaffe. Remus, complètement catastrophé, tente de nous intimider du regard.

«Vous avez découvert où se trouve les cuisines du château et vous ne me l'avez pas dit?!»

«Ouais, enfin,» réplique Sirius «tu te remettais de ta transformation en loup-garou, alors…»

«Alors quoi?» demande t'il en tentant de garder son calme.

«Alors tu n'es pas vivable quand tu te remets d'une transformation!» je lance à la blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Soulagé, Sirius pouffe de rire, rapidement imité par toute la clique. _Prongs__, t'es vraiment le meilleur!_


	2. Retour à la normale!

**Disclaimer** J.K. a inventé tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers, etc. Je la salue, je lui consacre une ode qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et je fais des sacrifices humains pour ajouter à sa grandeur.

**Notes :** L'histoire commence lors de la deuxième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Ils peuvent paraître jeune, mais ce sera un seulement un défi de plus!

C'est donc un Slash James/Sirius. Cela signifie qu'il y aura probablement des scènes érotiques homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Synopsis:** Alors que l'année s'annonce pleine de bouleversement, James ressent une étrange attirance envers son meilleur ami, Sirius. C'est quand il le voit embrasser un autre mec qu'il commence à sentir un désir monter en lui.

Renoncera t'il a Lily pour être avec Sirius?

**Spoilers :** Pas de spoilers, sinon ce sont des spoilers mineurs…

**(…)**

**Chapitre 2: ****Retour à la normale!**

Le lendemain matin, déjà, les cours recommençaient. J'ai dû me lever à l'aurore pour prendre ma douche, laver mes cheveux puis les peigner avant de revêtir ma robe de sorcier et prendre une tonne de rouleaux de parchemins.

En tête de liste ce matin, cours de l'Histoire de la Magie, histoire de nous remémorer combien l'école peut être ennuyante. Binns a passé le cours en entier à nous expliquer en détails ce que nous verrons tout au cours de l'année, à commencé par les changements radicaux imposé par le ministre de la Magie en l'an…ça s'est passé quand déjà?

Puis, ce fut le cours de botanique. Un tantinet plus amusant, nous avons au moins la chance d'éviter un discours sur ce que sera notre année, puisque notre professeur chéri a décidé de commencer tout de suite à faire la différence entre une plante comestible et une plante qui ne l'est pas. Si j'ai bien saisit, lorsque je suis perdu en forêt et que je veux me nourrir, mieux vaut tuer un ours que de toucher à une plante.

Enfin, dieu m'en sauvera, la cloche sonne la fin des cours.

«Tu y as compris quelque chose, Peter?» demande Sirius.

«Pas plus que toi» répond ce dernier avec une moue de frustration. «J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait enlevé 10 points à Gryffindor simplement parce que Remus m'a soufflé la réponse!»

«Lupin, encyclopédie à votre service, comme toujours!» je continue en riant.

Tout en discutant, nous sortons de la serre et traversons le grand jardin. Qui vois-je sur le chemin du retour? Mais c'est Lily, ma belle Lily qui est là –et seule!-. Je m'empresse de fausser compagnie à mes amis pour aller la rejoindre, sans bien sûr oublier de me dépeigner un peu. Je vais à ses côtés et j'adopte sa vitesse de marche.

«Salut Lily! Euh, ça va? Enfin, je veux dire…passé de belles vacances?»

Malheureusement pour moi, devant Lily, tout mon charme Potterien s'évapore, tout comme ma dignité. Elle reste de glace devant ce charmant début de conversation. Je tente de rester à sa hauteur, mais elle semble s'obstiner à presser le pas. Puis, à bout de nerfs, je lui lance:

«Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, enfin?!»

«J'ai appris ce que tu as fait à Severus avant de quitter Hogwarts, l'année dernière. C'était une blague puérile et totalement injustifiée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre ce pauvre Snape! Il ne t'a rien fait, enfin!»

Je dois presque courir pour lui emboîter le pas. Je tente intérieurement de me calmer, sachant parfaitement que je n'ai aucune raison valable d'en vouloir à Snape et que je ne veux pas être en froid avec elle dès le premier jour d'école.

«Enfin, si, mais, non…c'est compliqué, Lily. Par contre je peux t'assurer qu'il l'a bien cherché! Je te jure! »

Pourtant, Evans ne daigne même plus me regarder. Oh, et puis tant pis pour elle! Je fais demi-tour, les poings fermés, serrant les dents de colère. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour être sympa avec elle et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est me dénigrer à cause de ce Snivellus!

**(…)**

Après le repas (que je pris en solitaire, refusant d'adresser la parole à quiconque), je prends mes parchemins et me rend jusqu'au cours de potions. Slughorn est plutôt convivial, je peux dire sans hésiter que c'est l'un de mes profs préférés. Le cours se déroule plutôt bien. Si bien que j'en oublis Lily et que je recommence à parler aux Maraudeurs qui ont compris ce que je ressentais grâce à leur perspicacité hors du commun.

«C'est à cause d'Evans, hein?» demande Peter à toutes les deux minutes, puisque je ne daigne pas lui répondre.

«Mr. Pettigrew, bien que je sois persuadé du bien-fondé de votre bavardage avec Mr. Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de mieux écouter mon cours. À moins que vous savez parfaitement où nous en sommes…?»

«Bien sûr, professeur» je réponds, heureux d'avoir préféré écouté le cours que Peter. «Vous expliquiez la différence entre l'essence de mandragore et le chocolat dans la guérison de certaines…»

«Ce sera tout, Mr. Potter, merci.» m'interrompt-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Peu de temps après l'intervention du professeur Slughorn, la cloche signifiant la fin des cours se fait entendre. En sortant de la salle de classe, Remus ne peut s'empêcher de me réprimander de mon bavardage avec Peter qui aurait pu nous coûter beaucoup des points, et bla bla bla.

«Tu sais bien que Slughorn n'enlèverais jamais de points à James, Remus! C'est le professeur le plus sympa de l'école!» la rappelle Sirius.

«N'empêche, ce serait embêtant de finir la journée avec un score négatif, non?» s'acharne Lupin.

«Non» répondons en chœur Peter, Sirius et moi. Puis, venant mettre fin à notre délicieuse conversation, nous arrivons face à face avec Snivellus.

Le Slytherin nous jette un regard noir et tente de passer à côté de nous, sans dire un mot. L'arrogance de ses mouvements, la désinvolture de sa posture, tout en lui me répugne_. Et en plus il gâche toutes mes chances avec Evans_. Sirius lui bloque le chemin, comme guidé par un pressentiment à propos de ce que je veux lui faire subir.

«À genou devant le grand Potter!» ordonne Sirius sur un ton théâtral. Par chance, nous sommes les seuls dans les couloirs du cachot. Toujours aussi méprisant, Severus tente à nouveau de passer son chemin.

Pour ma part, je reste de marbre. J'ai tellement envie de lui faire subir d'atroces châtiments… mais je sais pertinemment que Lily ne me le pardonnerais pas. Et puis à quoi bon? Elle ne veut déjà plus rien savoir de moi! Je me trouverai une autre fille, et puis basta!

«C'est enfantin, Sirius.» intervient Remus.

Padfoot qui semble s'en ficher totalement saisit Snape par les épaules et le jette à terre.

«POTTER!» s'exclame une voit suraigu derrière moi. Oups. Evans en vue. «Je n'arrive pas à croire que…après ce que je viens de te dire! Tu es répugnant, tu es un abruti… je ne veux plus te voir!» cri t'elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily part se réfugier dans le dortoir des Gryffindors. J'hésite entre elle et Snape, mais je décide finalement de la laisser filer. _C'est perdu d'avance… _je sors ma baguette de ma poche et lui métamorphose chacun de ses cheveux gras pas un serpent bien dodu.

Apeuré, Severus pousse un cri de terreur retenu avant se s'enfuir dans les cachots. Sirius le laisse filer, trop hilare pour tenter de le retenir. Toujours en se tenant les côtes, tout comme Peter qui rit encore plus fort, Sirius fini par demander:

«Tu connais ce truc depuis longtemps?»

«Je suis le maître de la métamorphose, tu le sais bien!»

Sans tenir compte de ma réplique, les deux maraudeurs reprennent peu à peu leur souffle, tandis que Remus reste imperturbable. _Il pense très certainement à la retenue que je vais recevoir en ce premier jour de classe._

Finalement, la dernière période arrive et nous filons en métamorphose le plus rapidement possible pour avoir de bonnes places. C'est d'ailleurs le seul cours auquel nous prêtons réellement une attention particulière, étant tous très doués dans cette matière. Nous avons cours avec les Slytherins, mais je remarque l'absence de Snape. Oh, c'est dommage!

Le cours se passe sans grands incidents, je bois chaque parole de McGonagall qui nous explique ce en quoi se résumera notre année. J'en bave presque sur le plancher tellement j'ai hâte. Lorsque le cours tire à sa fin, la professeur de métamorphose nous interpelle.

«Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrew et Potter, venez ici s'il vous plaît.»

Intrigués, nous allons la rejoindre à son bureau. Elle nous fixe un à un, plonge son regard dans le nôtre, mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle rompt le silence, c'est pour nous dire que nous avons grandit durant l'été. J'en arrive presque à me demander si elle nous a fait venir seulement pour nous faire remarquer ce petit détail. Évidemment, ce ne pouvait être aussi simple, elle doit aussi faire allusion au sortilège que j'ai lancé sur Snivellus…

«J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait à Mr. Snape. Bien que ce soit un sortilège qui mérite des applaudissements, ce que vous en avez fait mérite une retenue, vous l'aurez deviné. C'est tout de même regrettable d'avoir une retenue le jour même de sa rentrée en classe, Mr. Potter.»

Il y eu un silence. Probablement que mes trois amis s'attendaient aussi à avoir une retenue.

«Pourquoi lui?» demande bêtement Remus.

«Si je ne m'abuse, c'est lui qui a lancé le sortilège.» répond McGonagall.

«C'est faux. C'est moi l'auteur de cette plaisanterie, madame.» continue Remus. À quoi joue t'il?

«Belle tentative, Mr. Lupin, mais il en faudra plus pour m'en dissuader.»

«Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi qui l'aie fait!» s'insurge Lupin, montant le ton.

Sirius, Peter et moi le regardons, incrédule. D'abord, il préfère choper une retenue à ma place, et ensuite il s'énerve et monte le ton à l'égard d'un professeur! Je pourrais parier qu'il a des amis qui ont une mauvaise influence sur lui.

«Très bien. Vous remplacerez donc Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin.» conclut McGonagall découragée.

Et lui qui avait peur de perdre des points, encore tout à l'heure!

* * *

_Bon, pour l'instant ça progresse un tantinet lentement, mais ça va s'arranger sous peu! Déjà le chapitre 3 amène un début d'aventure, mais le chapitre 4 se rattrapera!_

_J'attends vos commentaires. _


	3. Wormtail's annoying!

**Disclaimer :** J.K. a inventé tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers, etc. Je la salue, je lui consacre une ode qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et je fais des sacrifices humains pour ajouter à sa grandeur.

**Notes :** L'histoire commence lors de la deuxième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Ils peuvent paraître jeune, mais ce sera un seulement un défi de plus!

C'est donc un Slash James/Sirius. Cela signifie qu'il y aura probablement des scènes érotiques homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Synopsis :** Alors que l'année s'annonce pleine de bouleversement, James ressent une étrange attirance envers son meilleur ami, Sirius. C'est quand il le voit embrasser un autre mec qu'il commence à sentir un désir monter en lui.

Renoncera t'il a Lily pour être avec Sirius?

**Spoilers :** Pas de spoilers, sinon ce sont des spoilers mineurs…

**(…)**

**Chapitre 3 : Wormtail's Annoying!**

C'est le soir même que Remus est collé. Sa toute première retenue à vie! Toujours en maugréant, Lupin fait le tour du dortoir recherchant furieusement sa baguette et me traitant de tous les noms. À ce que je vois, il regrette à présent de s'être dénoncé à ma place et se défoule en me dénigrant.

«Espèce de voyou, tu vas gâcher ma vie, je finirai mes jours seuls avec des tonnes de chats! Tu es un bon à rien, tu m'entraînes sur le chemin de la délinquance! Tu es un affreux personnage sans cervelle qui… »

«Tu exagères, Lupin. Je suis très beau.» je l'interromps calmement. Visiblement, il n'y a que Sirius qui comprend et apprécie la plaisanterie.

«Bien dit, Prongs! C'est vrai que t'es sacrément sexy dans ton genre!»

L'information prend un bon moment à atteindre mon cerveau et encore plus pour être analysée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Est-ce qu'il ne viendrait pas de dire que je suis beau? Ça me semble être le cas. Le pense t'il vraiment? Hm.

«Sirius.»

«Quoi?»

«Tu viens de me complimenter?»

«Et ça vient du fond du cœur.»

Étrangement, il ne pouffe pas de rire. Remus semble tout aussi éberlué que moi, tandis que Peter, lui… n'est pas là._ Il a rendez-vous avez une Hufflepuff de première année, j'avais presque oublié_. Je reste un moment à la dévisager. Lui aussi est plutôt beau. Cela fait un moment que je le sais, seulement, il semble beaucoup attrayant qu'avant. Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, je me laisse tomber dans la grosse chaise en cuir près de Sirius.

«Bon, au revoir les gars. J'ai des vitres à laver.» explique Remus en s'en allant, apparemment encore surpris de ce qu'a dit Padfoot.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, mais Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de toujours parler. Je ne lui réponds pas, préférant réfléchir encore à ce qu'il m'a dit. Serait-il homosexuel? Mon meilleur ami, une abomination de Dieu? Je ne peux pas y croire. Non, Sirius est tellement…normal. Las de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse, je fini par laisser vagabonder mon esprit.

«On fait quoi?» me demande Padfoot qui tourne en rond dans la salle commune depuis bientôt cinq bonnes minutes. Je le regarde, un peu perplexe.

«On pourrait laisser place à notre passion torride!» je réponds.

Je m'attendais à ce que Black se mette à rire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il hausse un sourcil et me dévisage. Mon rire, déjà timide, se termine une fraction de seconde plus tard. Mon sourire s'estompe alors que Sirius me répond :

«Je ne crois pas que tu y es prêt, Prongs.»

Alors là, c'est la catastrophe. J'avais raison? Il blague, c'est sûr! Pourtant il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. _Il est sérieux._ D'un sens, je veux le démolir pour ce qu'il est. D'un autre… mon orgueil est blessé par sa remarque. Croit-il que je ne suis pas à la hauteur? C'est un défi qu'il me lance?

«Tu en es sûr, Paddy?» je demande d'une voix doucereuse.

«Absolument certain.»

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, il quitte la salle commune des Gryffindors. Quand à moi, soulagé, je vais me coucher sur mon lit en méditant à la situation. Ce pourrait-il que mon meilleur ami m'a trahi de cette façon? C'est un vrai combat. Moi contre ma conscience.

_Ne soit pas ridicule, Prongs. Il ne t'a pas trahi._

Bien sûr que si!

_Non! Il est simplement gay._

Justement! Il aurait dû me le dire!

_Il te l'a dit, indirectement. _

Bah oui, un an après notre rencontre!

_Non, pas du tout. Il te l'a dit à Noël dernier._

C'est faux! À moins que…

_« J'adore mon nouveau copain. Il est tellement…comme toi!» C'est clair, je crois._

Quand on le sait, c'est plus facile…

_Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Tu le trouves plutôt canon aussi, je me trompe?_

…

_Et ben voilà!_

**(…)**

En y repensant bien, je m'en veux. Je veux aller m'excuser à Sirius, même s'il n'est pas conscient de ce que j'ai pensé à propos de lui. Enfin, il a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut, tant qu'il évite le sujet, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça briserait notre amitié.

Je quitte à mon tour la salle commune. Je fais le tour des endroits où Black a l'habitude de se tenir, mais je ne le trouve pas. Par contre, je repère rapidement ma Lily Evans qui n'ose même pas regarder dans ma direction tellement je la répugne. Je grimace devant ses amies qui me jettent des regards meurtriers. Je les hais.

Passer devant la petite bande de Lily me démoralise complètement : tant de haine, ça épuise. J'abandonne les recherches pour Sirius en me disant que je le verrais lorsqu'il entrerait dans le dortoir. Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui me laisse entrer…

Devant moi, pile à ce moment, Sirius pose ses lèvres sur celle d'un Ravenclaw de 4e année. Les yeux fermés, les deux s'embrassent passionnément. Deux hommes qui s'embrassent, ça me révulse, pourtant, cette fois c'est différent. Ils ont l'air de s'aimer réellement. Je dois dire aussi que mon orgueil est piqué à vif. Je croyais que Sirius m'aimait bien et le voir avec ce Ravenclaw m'insulte un peu. _Je devrais être à la place de cet idiot de Ravenclaw._

Je n'ai pas réellement pensé ça, non? Au bord de la crise d'hystérie, je sépare les deux amoureux pour me frayer un chemin vers le dortoir. Malgré ma fougue, Black réussit à me retenir dans le dortoir.

«Putain, James, calme-toi!»

«Me calmer?! Tu embrasses un autre mec!»

«Un…autre?» répète Sirius incrédule.

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Je viens de lui avouer que je lui en veux parce qu'il a embrassé un autre homme que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs : c'est probablement mon orgueil masculin, non? Ma colère s'évanouit rapidement.

Comme pour me prouver que je peux être attirant pour un homme aussi, je m'approche de Sirius jusqu'à sentir son cœur battre sur ma poitrine. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui souffle doucement à l'oreille que je suis « prêt ». Un sourire naît sur ses lèves. _Ce qu'elles sont belles ses lèvres!_

Hypnotiser par ces deux bout de peau, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. En ce moment, je me fiche qu'il soit un garçon. Il est si beau, si…

Et voilà Wormtail qui se ramène juste au moment où on allait s'embrasser. Sirius et moi nous repoussons mutuellement pour ne pas que Peter nous voit. _'fait chier ce mec!_

_Un autre chapitre de terminé _

_J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! Le début plutôt stagnant va bientôt se passer de devenir beaucoup plus intéressant! _


	4. Réconciliation

**Disclaimer :** J.K. a inventé tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers, etc. Je la salue, je lui consacre une ode qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et je fais des sacrifices humains pour ajouter à sa grandeur.

**Notes :** L'histoire commence lors de la deuxième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Ils peuvent paraître jeune, mais ce sera un seulement un défi de plus!

C'est donc un Slash James/Sirius. Cela signifie qu'il y aura probablement des scènes érotiques homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Synopsis :** Alors que l'année s'annonce pleine de bouleversement, James ressent une étrange attirance envers son meilleur ami, Sirius. C'est quand il le voit embrasser un autre mec qu'il commence à sentir un désir monter en lui.

Renoncera t'il a Lily pour être avec Sirius?

**Spoilers :** Pas de spoilers, sinon ce sont des spoilers mineurs…

**(…)**

**Chapitre 4 : Réconciliation**

Deux semaines plus tard, Sirius et moi sommes en froid. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement le cas : c'est plus de la gêne face à la situation que l'on a vécu. Je regrette un peu cette scène, mais je suis surtout déçu de ne pas l'avoir embrassé. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à ce baiser que l'on aurait pu échanger, sans ce casse-pied de Wormtail.

J'en ai fait des nuits d'insomnies, des nuits où je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser pendant son sommeil. Les rares nuits où j'arrivais à dormir étaient peuplées de rêves où j'embrassais Sirius sur son torse finement musclé, dénudé et imberbe. Je déposais une série de baiser en remontant jusqu'à ses mamelons que je mordillais doucement.

Je me suis avoué à moi-même, après plusieurs de ces rêves, que je voulais Sirius, sexuellement parlant. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse parler d'amour : ce n'est pas comme avec Evans où j'ai des frissons à la simple évocation de sa personne. C'est purement…physique. Je crois.

En sortant du cours de métamorphose, Lupin nous demande_ encore_ pourquoi nous sommes en froid depuis sa retenue. Bien sûr, il ne s'attend pas réellement à une réponse concluante, mais je crois qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à nous voir…malheureux.

En fait, il n'y a que Sirius qui est malheureux. Moi, je vais plutôt bien et j'ai accepté la nouvelle étiquette d' «hétéro-flexible » que je me suis moi-même donné. Simplement, je réfléchis encore à la façon de l'annoncer à Sirius. Lui, on ne peut pas le nier, il se sent mal. Depuis ce fameux presque-baiser, il n'a plus adressé la parole à quiconque en dehors de Remus et Peter et encore, ce ne sont que de courtes phrases échangées ici et là.

Aujourd'hui, pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai enfin compris (il faut dire que c'est le seul cours où je peux ne pas écouter sans que le prof le remarque). Je crois que Siri –enfin, Sirius- est amoureux de moi. N'ai-je pas moi-même éprouvé les mêmes symptômes lorsque Lily m'a rejeté pour la première fois?

Normalement, je devrais être heureux, cela signifie qu'il me serait facile d'avoir du physique avec lui. Pourtant, j'ai peur d'abuser de lui. _Oh putain, tu sais ce que tu veux ou pas?_

**(…)**

Le lendemain soir, pendant le repas, Remus m'annonce qu'il est fier de moi. Je reste perplexe pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

«Tu n'as pas un seul devoir de retard! Tu as même pris de l'avance en métamorphose!»

«Ouais…je n'y pensais plus.»

C'est vrai, quand j'y pense. Depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai presque gâché ma vie sociale et je me suis retrouvé à faire mes devoirs pour passer le temps, tout comme Sirius. Pas ensemble, évidemment. Chacun de notre côté, sans jamais croiser le regard de l'autre (ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de le reluquer).

«Contrairement à toi, Peter et moi n'avons pas sacrifié notre vie pour faire nos devoirs. Alors nous allons passer une bonne partie de la soirée à la bibliothèque…essayez de ne pas vous entretuez, d'accord?»

Remus se lève et entraîne Peter à sa suite, l'empêchant de se servir une troisième assiette de dessert. Il va devenir vachement gros un jour, Wormtail.

J'allais donc passer la soirée avec Black? Seul avec mon petit Padfoot? Serait-ce un signe du ciel pour me dire qu'il est temps de cesser ces enfantillages?

Je me lève à mon tour, ne tenant pas à ternir mon image de mec cool en étant seul à ma table. Une fois dans la salle commune, je paresse devant le feu en jouant aux échecs avec un Gryffindor de 3e année, mais après m'être fait battre à plate couture six fois de suite, j'abandonne et je vais flâner dans le dortoir. _J'veux pas dormir… il est beaucoup trop tôt. Mais bon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. _

J'enfile mon pyjama et je vais m'installer sur mon lit fixant le plafond. Je ne vois toujours pas Sirius. Il est portant déjà…21h. Comment est-ce que je fais pour déjà être couché? _Et puis tant pis, arrête de te plaindre et dors._

Je sais que je suis en froid avec lui, mais j'aimerais tout de même lui parler. Le voir, du moins. Et le Seigneur exauce ma prière. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, oui, mais il m'a tout de même exaucé.

Je fais semblant de somnoler lorsqu'il arrive, mais je suis totalement éveillé. Il se change rapidement et se jette sous les couvertures de son baldaquin. Je fais mine de m'étirer, mais la supercherie ne prend personne. Je reste couché, en regardant le plafond encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure.

«Sirius?»

«Oui?» répond t'il sans regarder dans ma direction.

«J'aurais aimé t'embrasser, l'autre soir.»

«Moi aussi.»

Il y a un long silence. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. C'est déjà beaucoup, non? C'est un aveu total. Je m'ouvre à lui et je suis content qu'il ressente la même chose. J'aimerais m'approcher de lui, mais je ne trouve aucune excuse valable. Je me lève finalement prétextant que je ne me suis pas brossé les dents.

_Quelle excuse minable, James!_

Ouais bon…

_Alors, tu comptes faire quoi, monsieur Propreté et Hygiène Dentaire?_

Frustré de cette conversation mentale idiote, je sors de la salle de bain et, après un instant d'hésitation, je m'assois sur le lit de Sirius. Bien qu'un peu surpris, celui-ci ne bronche pas.

«Ça fait bizarre de ne plus te parler» avoue t'il.

«Je trouve aussi.»

«Et si on oubliais tout?»

«Non.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je te veux»

«…»

Je m'en veux déjà d'avoir dit ça. Je n'aurais probablement jamais dû. Vous savez quoi? Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et pour ça, il doit être au courant. Assis en tailleur, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me regarde tendrement et esquisse un sourire. Le premier depuis des jours.

Sirius tire lentement sur la couverture du lit, ce qui a pour effet de m'approcher de lui. Je préfère ne pas bouger pour ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux de la tournure que prennent les événements. Une fois que je suis suffisamment près, il me prend délicatement le menton avec ses doigts et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Il dépose un court baiser sur le coin de ma bouche avant de reculer.

«Non…continue, s'il te plaît Sirius.»

À l'écoute de ces mots, je sens naître une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il se penche vers moi uns seconde fois, mais cette fois j'ai droit à un vrai baiser. À la seconde où ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes, je me sens propulsé dans le ciel. Ses lèvres douces et sucrées, parfum qu'il dégage…et le don qu'il a pour faire jouer sa langue de façon si…tendre et sensuelle.

Lentement, sa main délaisse mon menton au profit de mon cou, puis de mon bras droit pour terminer sa course à la hauteur de ma hanche. Pour ma part, l'une de mes mains est bien ancrée au matelas, de peur de tomber sous l'émotion tandis que la seconde est occupée à me pince pour être certain que je ne rêve pas.

Alors, voilà un quatrième chapitre de terminé! J'ai un peu pédalé pour trouver une façon de réconcilier ces deux là, mais ça n'a pas été facile xD

J'attends vos commentaires. )


End file.
